Moon and Sunrise
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: 6 Años después de la Shaman Fight Yho y sus amigos se habían ido a vivir a la mansión Asakura y en ese tiempo Hao regresa y es perdonado pero y si este y Anna mantuvieran una relacion en secreto pero Yho los ve y decide terminar su relacion para que ella


Holass! Como están otra vez iop esta vez con una historia un poco mas larga espero que les guste y que la disfruten

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (Snif, Snif Buaaaa)

Sumary: 6 Años después de la Shaman Fight Yho y sus amigos se habían ido a vivir a la mansión Asakura y en ese tiempo Hao se había reconciliado con todos aunque claro no se había ganado la confianza de todos aunque Yho confiaba ciegamente en el, aunque sin que el se diera cuenta Hao y Anna mantenían una relación en secreto pero en un descuido de ambos Yho los vio.

Ahora Yho se ha dedicado a entrenar para calamar el dolor que siente aunque sin perder su carisma con sus amigos y con los demás, pero que pasara cuando Silver les dice que se reanudara la Shaman Fight y trae consigo a una chica que queda bajo la protección de Yho y que además son conocidos y en su tiempo llegaron a ser enemigos

:…. diálogos

(…) Intervenciones mías o explicaciones

"…"pensamientos

Moon and Sunrise

Era un día muy caluroso en la mansión Asakura se podía ver a un chico de unos 18 años entrenando muy arduamente junto con el fantasma de un samurai, y como espectadores a otros de la misma edad que el

Len: (quien ya había crecido bastante y ahora estaba mucho mas guapo se había dejado el mismo corte y su cuerpo estaba mejor formado, bestia con un pantalón chino de color negro y una playera sin mangas blanca tenia una toalla en el cuello) Me pregunto si será correcto que lo dejemos que entrene durante tanto tiempo

Horo: (quien también había crecido mucho también era muy guapo se había dejado crecer un poco su cabello y ahora lo tenia hasta los hombros pero siempre se lo amarra en una cola de caballo tenia un muy buen cuerpo, bestia con un pantalón de color azul claro y tenia una toalla en las manos no traía playera) Sabes que no podemos hacer nada cada vez que lo convencíamos para salir con una chica siempre la trataba con mucha indiferencia

Manta: (ya había crecido XD se había mejorado aunque conservaba su corte de cabello y no tenia tan bien desarrollado su cuerpo como los demás pero no estaba tan mal, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de color blanca) Ya no se que mas hacer desde lo que paso con Anna y Hao

Ryu: (el no había cambiado en lo absoluto seguía igual que siempre bestia una pantalón de color azul marino y una playera sin mangas de color blanco) yo nunca me imagine que doña Anna podría traicionar de esa manera a don Yho

Len: Nadie imagino eso

Manta: Creo que esto empeoro desde que se entero que se iban a casar dentro de 3 días

Horo: Valla no se que es lo peor de todo ver a esos dos babeándose o ver como nuestro amigo se va matando por dentro

Yho: (ahora se veía mas maduro que antes y mucho mas guapo su cabello seguía igual de corto aunque ya no usaba los audífonos amarillos traía un pantalón negro y una playera negra con mangas)" Por que Anna por que si yo te amaba y a ti Hao yo confiaba en ti para que me hicieran esto" (asestaba un golpe contra los muñecos de barro y lo destrozaba) "solo de recordar ese día maldición no puedo olvidarlo y este dolor que no se calma" (destruye otro muñeco)

Flash Back

Se veía a toda la familia reunida junto con algunos de los amigos de Yho y de Hao era una reunión en la cual se anunciaría quien quedaría a cargo de la familia y de la próxima boda de Yho y Anna

Yohmei: Bueno lo hemos estado pensando durante mucho tiempo y en estos 6 años hemos visto sus progresos

Kino: Tanto Hao como Yho se han vuelto muy fuertes pero solo uno podrá ser el líder de la familia

Yohmei: A decir verdad nos costo mucho pero creemos que el mas apto para ser el líder es Yho

Todos sus amigos lo abrazan y este abraza a Anna la cual no le contesta el abraza y lo retira un poco de ella para después mirarlo fríamente

Yho solo le sonreía y le dio la mano a su hermano el cual lo felicito y abrazo, después de esto hicieron un pequeña fiesta para celebrar el compromiso la boda seria a finales de este mes Yho estaba muy feliz aunque se podía ver que Anna no lo era tanto, y en cada oportunidad mandaba miradas a Hao el cual le correspondía con la misma mirada pero mucho mas intensa en un despiste del grupo ambos se retiraron del lugar sin decir nada, después de un tiempo Yho se preocupo por Anna y fue a buscarla, al fin la encontró peor no estaba sola estaba con Hao en el jardín, cuando se iba a acercar a donde estaban la voz de Anna lo detuvo

Anna: Por que no te opusiste (le dio la espalda)(Anna se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora no usaba el paliacate aunque si usaba su clásico vestido negro que le armaba muy bien su cuerpo se había puesto muy linda)

Hao: A que te refieres? (Hao no cambio mucho seguía con su cabello largo claro que había crecido y era muy guapo)

Anna: Por que no te opusiste a que Yho fuera el líder tu eres mucho mas capaz que el solo dime por que (al decir esto volta a ver lo con lagrimas en el rostro)

(Al escuchar esto Yho se quedo estático no podía moverse)

Hao: (quien la mira con ternura se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla) Por que mi hermano merecía mas ese titulo además el es mucho mas fuerte que yo, y no me gusta tener tantas responsabilidades como las que tiene el líder de la familia Asakura créeme una vez yo lo fui n mi vida pasada y no fue agradable para mi

Anna: Pero yo me voy a casar con el e finales de mes y tampoco dijiste nada por que?

(Yho ya no sabia que hacer si salir o quedarse de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondían)

Hao: Anna…

Anna: Porque? Hao SABES QUE YO TE AMO no me hagas esto por favor

(Yho después de escuchar eso de la boca de Anna sintió que su mundo perfecto se estaba destruyendo)

Hao: Anna yo también te amo y si es mejor que estés con Yho yo creo que

Anna: No si de verdad me amaras lucharías por mi y no dejarías que Yho me tenga sabes que yo no me puedo casar con el por que yo ya te pertenezco a ti en cuerpo y alma Hao voy a tener un hijo tuyo

(Para Yho eso fue la dinamita que acabo con el su corazón se hizo pedazos y sus ilaciones se habían desmoronado su futuro con Anna ya no existía mas)

Pero Yho no fue el único que escucho sino que la abuela de los asakura había escuchado todo y sin más se acerco a su mejor alumna y a su nieto cuando ambos la vieron ahí parada junto a ellos y con esa mirada acusadora no hicieron más que separase

Anna: Maestra Kino no es lo que parece yo( pero un golpe la interrumpe y debido a la fuerza la tira al piso)

Kino: No digas nada Anna estoy muy decepcionada de ti y ni se te ocurra defenderla Hao, sabia que nunca te debimos aceptar en esta casa pero Yho insistió en que te quedaras y te diéramos una segunda oportunidad y así le pagas

(Hao solo agacho la cabeza se sentía muy mal pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba)

Kino: Y en cuanto a ti Anna no puedo creerlo te atreviste a tener intimidades con alguien que no es tu prometido y por si fuera poco esperas un hijo yo no te entrene para esto Anna estoy muy decepcionada de ti

Anna: Maestra por favor no se lo diga Yho yo, yo prometo que me casare con el y

Kino: Como te atreves a decir eso (le iba a dar otro golpe pero una mano la detiene) pero (cuando voltea haber quien había sido ve la cara de tristeza de su nieto) Yho

Yho: Ya no le hagas mas daño abuela

Anna: Yho

Hao: Yho desde cuando

Yho: Estuve aquí desde que (ayuda a levantar a Anna) empezó todo

Hao: Hermanito yo lo lamento no debí de

Yho: De nada sirve lamentarnos hermano el daño ya esta hecho pero no por eso los voy a echar ahora Anna no me ama a mi sino a Hao y yo no me voy a interponer en su relación (les sonríe de una manera muy triste)

Kino: Yho, muy bien pues en ese caso su matrimonio será a finales de mes

Fin del Flash Back

Yho: Después de todo sufría más si estuviera a mi lado ( baja la vista y se acuesta en el pasto)

Amidamaru: Amo Yho se encuentra bien

Yho: Si solo que estoy agotado amidamaru es todo jejeje

Horo: Saben me sorprende la fuerza de Yho aun después de eso

Len: Los dejo vivir aquí

Manta: Pero mejor cambiemos esas caras que de nada servirán nuestros esfuerzos si Yho nos ve así

Ryu: Si aunque aun me siento triste por el

Yho quien seguía en el pasto se levanta y les sonríe a sus amigos y se dirigen a la sala del Té donde ya estarían sus abuelos y padres junto con su hermano y su prometida cuando llegaron Tamao les saludo muy educadamente (quien por cierto se había puesto también muy linda para quienes ya vieron el ultimo capitulo del manga cuando ella cuida de Hanna así de linda estaba) para después servirles el Té, aunque fueron interrumpidos por una persona muy conocida por ellos

Silver: Yho Asakura (al decir esto todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba todos esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que era Silver y este se acerco a ellos) es un gusto verte al igual que a todos ustedes

Yho: También nos da gusto verte otra vez Silver (le sonríe)

Haro: Pero que te trae por aquí

Silver: Ah es verdad les venia a avisar que el torneo de los Shamanes será reanudado (después de decir esto muchos de los presentes esbozaron varias sonrisas) y también

¿: Silver se puede saber por que nos dejas abandonados en el bosque (ante ellos parece un hombre alto de ojos azules y de cabello rubio corto usaba lentes y bestia un traje pegado a su cuerpo de color negro)

Silver: Marco de verdad lo lamento pero tenia que ver que estuviera el camino libre

Manta: Un momento que tu no eres uno de los soldados x

Horo: Es verdad eras el que siempre andaba con la niña que estaba dentro de la cosa de hierro no?

Marco: (pone una cara de tristeza) Si soy yo pero deje de ser soldado x hace mucho tiempo

Ryu: y que paso con la linda niña que siempre acompañabas

Marco: Oh la doncella Jeanne

Anna: Esa niña nos causo muchos problemas (ve a Hao quien le sonríe)

¿: De verdad lamento el haberles hecho daños y el haberles causado problemas (la joven se venia acercando muy lentamente, no se podía ver su rostro pues estaba cubierto al igual que su cuerpo) no se como remediar mis errores pero voy compensarlos de alguna manera (la chica se tambalea y Marco detiene su caída)

Marco: Doncella no debió de haber salido del bosque es muy peligroso que tal si

Jeanne: Marco no te preocupes estoy bien

Silver: Pero aun así tu cuerpo aun no esta estable (después de decir esto toma a la joven en sus brazos y la carga para meterse a la habitación seguido de Marco) Yho no solo vine para avisarles de la reanulación del torneo

Yho: Que sucede? ( lo dice mientras observa como Silver baja a la joven y esta se sienta al lado de el)

Silver: Bueno Yho tu eres unos de los shamanes mas fuertes que conozco y no sabia a quien mas recurrir

Horo: Acaso paso algo malo?

Silver: Es Jeanne (mientras la volta a ver) su estado es muy delicado en estos momentos se encuentra en estado de cambio y necesita protección

Manta: Acaso alguien la persigue?

Marco: Me temos que si y ella en estos momentos no puede defenderse

Len: Pero se puede saber el por que?

Silver: Bueno ella

Kino: Esta niña fue la elegida no es así?

Silver: Pues si

Anna: Elegida para que?

Yohmei: Bueno se dice que en todos los torneos de los Shamanes los grandes espíritus eligen a una joven la cual le entregan una mínima cantidad de poderes para que se convierta en la Shaman Queen en pocas palabras será la prometida del Shaman King

Ryu: Acaso eso es posible por que antes no lo hicieron?

Silver: Por que estuvieron poniendo a prueba a Jeanne

Manta: Y por que la persiguen?

Silver: Quien mejor que ella para darles el poder que necesitan sin contar que su padre…la quiere matar junto con toda la organización de los soldados X

Hao: Y eso a que se debe?

Marco: A que no cumplio con exterminar a Hao Asakura y ahora la consideran traidora a mi me perdonaban pues pensaban que yo estaba siendo manipulado pero me negué a volver yo siempre estaré con la doncella

Silver: Desde entonces se dedican a salvar a las personas que son perseguidas por los soldados X más razón aun para odiar a su hija. Por eso Yho te pido que por favor protejas nuestra princesa

Jeanne: Entenderé si no quieres…

Yho: Claro que puedes quedarte yo no te guardo rencor pero no hay razón para que te cubras el rostro

Jeanne: (sonríe) si tienes razón (la joven se quita poco a poco la túnica y capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro ante los además)

Hao: Un momento tu no puedes ser Jeanne tu no tienes el cabello platinado ni su ojos carmesí

Marco: No ella es la doncella así era cuando era una niña y como la conocieron era cuando cargaba el dolor y los pecados del mundo

Jeanne: Si mi Cabello platinado representaba mi pureza y mis ojos carmesí el demonio que habitaba en mi (su cabello seguía igual de largo aunque en un principio era liso y al final rizado su color era negro azabache tenia un fleco desordenado y unos mechones mas largos al frente su piel seguía igual aunque ahora parecía mas tersa y suave sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo muy lindo también tenia muy buen cuerpo)

Silver: Muchas gracias por aceptar a nuestra princesa bueno el torneo dará inicio dentro de 3 semanas los estaremos esperando, (se dirige a Jeanne) por favor no te esfuerces que aun estas débil

Jeanne: Si no te preocupes

Yho: Bueno llevare a Jeanne a su habitación para que descanse se te ve muy cansada?

Jeanne: Gracias (y trata de levantarse pero se cae de nuevo e Yho la carga)

Yho: No te esfuerces ya veras que dentro de poco podrás caminar bien

Se lleva a la joven a donde seria su respectiva habitación y la recuesta pero antes de irse siente como la delicada mano de la joven lo detiene y este voltea a ver la

Jeanne: Yho Asakura yo de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice, buscare la forma de pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi

Yho: (le sonríe) Jeanne no te preocupes yo no te guardo ningún rencor al contrario se que eres alguien muy dulce y amable y también pienso que eres una gran amiga ( le toma su mano y la apresa en las suyas) una amiga son la cual me gustaría contar

Jeanne: Si para mi seria un placer ser tu amiga Yho

Yho y Jeanne se dedicaron una sonrisa para que después comenzaran a conocerse mejor.

Okas ahí el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que dejen reviews

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo


End file.
